Zel's annoyance
by Minkychan
Summary: Heh, My revenge against Zelgadis for his coldness toward Ameria sometimes >:)


Part 1 

* * *

Ameria sits on a bench happily eating an ice cream cone Zelgadiss bought her if she promised to leave him alone for the rest of the day 

Ameria: What am I gonna do now that I can't pursue Zelgadis-san? 

Val appears behind her, holding a bunch of flowers, grinning. 

Val: Well, you could spend it with me! 

Ameria turns around, and looks at him questioningly. 

Ameria: Huh? 

Val gives her the flowers. 

Val: I said, you could spend the day with me, I'll buy you lunch, we can save a couple of peoples lives, get rid of a bandit or two, and........ 

Ameria stands up, grinnig. 

Ameria: Are you asking me out on a date? 

Val: I guess you could say that 

Zelgadis, who has been listening to this conversation since it started, pops out of the bush he was hiding in, looking annoyed and angry. 

Zelgadis: Val, what are you doing? 

Val: Asking my future bride out of course! 

Ameria: _ blushes _

Zelgadis sees Ameria blush, then glares at Val 

Val: Hey, if you wanted her, you should took advantage of the oppurtunities you got! 

Zel: _ glares at Val _

Syphel pokes head out of a window 

Syphel: Anyone who wants food better come in now, Lina and Gourry are on their 5th plates of food! 

Ameria: Ja Ne! _ waves at Zel and Val, and runs into the resteraunt _

Val: Darnit! I was so close! 

Val walks away cursing life. 

Zelgadis: That meathead! 

* * *

Ameria walks down the street, clinging to Zel's arm. 

Zelgadis: "grumbles" 

Ameria: Please! 

Zelgadis: I am not gonna bring you out on a date! 

Xellos appears in front of them. 

Xellos: _ smiles _ I will my sweet little Ameria-chan 

Ameria-chan: _ smiles _ Thanks for the offer Xellos-san, but I'd rather Zelgadis-san take me. 

Zelgadis: Yeah! 

Xellos: So you say you want to take her out? 

Zelgadis: No! 

Ameria: You don't!? _ almost about to cry _

Xellos dissapears, then reappears beside Ameria, and pulls his arms around her 

Xellos: ^_^ Don't worry Ameria-chan, I'll make you forget all about him! 

Zelgadis: _ growling _ Hey! 

Ameria: Really? _ blinks at Xellos, looks like she doesn't believe him _

Xellos: Yep! 

Zelgadis grabs Ameria's cape and pulls her back, then glares at Xellos again. 

Zelgadis: Fireball! 

Xellos gets fried. 

Xellos: erk... _ coughs _ What do you care, it's not like you love her or anything! 

Zelgadis: Me and Ameria have work to do! 

Ameria: We do? 

Zelgadis: Yes! 

Zelgadis grabs Ameria's hand, and drags her off away from the fried Xellos. 

Zelgadis(thinking to self): What's going on these days? 

* * *

Ameria is picking flowers and Rezo appears behind her. 

Rezo: Hello Ameria-chan! 

Ameria looks up surprised. 

Ameria: Hey You're Zelgasdis-san's great-grandfather/grandfather aren't you? 

Rezo: Yes! 

Rezo bends down bes die her, pulls a flower out from behind, and gives it to her. 

Ameria: _ eyes all sparkly _ Arigato Rezo-san! I can't see why Zelgadis-san would hate you! 

Zelgadis once again pops out of no where looking annoyed. 

Zelgadis: Grandfather! What do you think you're doing with Ameria? 

REzo: _ innocent look _ Nothing Zelgadis-chan. 

Zelgadis: Are you hitting on the kid? 

Ameria: _ pouting _ Kid he says... _ growls softly _

REzo: _ annoyed _ I'll have you konw this "kid" maybe be you're future grandmother! 

Zelgadis: W.W..WHAT??????!! @_@ 

Ameria: Huh????? 

Zelgadis: What do you mean? Why would you want to be with Ameria? 

Rezo: Look at her! She's beautiful! 

Zelgadis falls over. 

Zelgadis: _ frustrated _ In case you didn't notice....you're blind! 

Rezo: Well, yeah, but I bet her skin is soft! 

Rezo pulls his hand toward her face, but before he reaches it, Zelgadis trips him 

Zelgadis: Ameria, Lina wants to see you. 

Ameria jumps up happily 

Ameria: Okay! And also, you're grampa is really nice! Honest, he is! 

Ameria runs away, and Zelgadis once aagin pouts 

Zelgadis: Grandmother indeed! 

* * *

Ameria, Val, Rezo, Xellos, Zelgadis, and Gourry are sitting around a fire. 

Gourry: Gee Ameria, you sure are cute in you're sorceress outfit! 

Ameria: Really! Arigato! _ blush _

Val: Would you like something to eat? 

Rezo: Want me to read you a poem I wrote for you? 

Xellos: How about we go off by ourselves?^_~ 

Gourry: Let's get married and have 6 children! 

Everyone stares at Gourry dumbfounded. 

Gourry: What? 

Everyone shakes their heads, and attention goes back to ameria. As all the guys are wooing Ameria, Zelgadis' face is getting more and more angry, unitl finally he stands up. 

Zelgadis: Okay, that's it! what's with you guys lately!? 

REzo: What do you mean Zelgadis-chan? 

Zelgadis: Look you knuckle heads, get off of Ameria's back, leave her alone! 

Ameria: Thanks Zelgads-san, but they aren't really that annoying. 

All the guys (minus Zelgadis) jump up happily. 

Gourry: Yay! 

Val: Hooray! 

Rezo: Yipee! 

Xellos: We're finally getting through to her! 

Zelgadis: You are not! you're just contaminating her mind! Grrrr.... 

Zelgadis looks for angry, if looks could kill, all the guys in front of him would be beyond dead 

Zelgadis: Crimson as the blood that flows 

REzo: Um..Zel-chah, what are you mumbling? 

Val: Hey, you're not aloud to do this to us! 

Xellos: You play no fair! _ pouts _

Gourry: What'cha doing? 

Ameria: Zelgadis-san, what are you doing? 

Zelgadis: Dragun Slave!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ameria stands up looking surprised at all the half dead guys in front of her, then looks at Zelgadis 

Ameria: Why'd you do that? Val-san, Xellos-san, Rezo-san, Gourry-san! Are you guys okay? 

All guys sigh. 

Gourry: Gosh, she's sweet! 

Val: I'm so happy! She's worried about me! 

Rezo: Hey! She's worried about me too! 

Xellos: Me too! 

All guys get up and start arguing who she was worried about most. 

Ameria: Hey guys, quit fighting! 

Zelgadis sighs. 

Val grabs her hands, hearts in his eyes. 

Val: you were worried about me, right? 

Zelgadis pulls Ameria back again then punches Val. 

Zelgadis: Okay. that's it! Ameria is MINE! M-I-N-E, MINE! Next guy to hit on her dies! 

Ameria: I..I.. _ blush _

Zelgadis then walks over to Ameria, picks her up, slings her over his shoulder, then walks away. 

Xellos, Val, Gourry and Rezo: Greedy!!!! 

* * *


End file.
